


The Start of a New Generation

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Japanese Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: As Karma gets elected, he reveals his plans for the future of his political career on election night.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Kudos: 23





	The Start of a New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, megumiai30 here with a fanfic which isn't my normal tone of stories, but rather a little political. But, I made it as neutral as possible because I wanted to convey my thoughts on the state of politics in Korea and Japan through Karma. I hope you'll bear with me and without further ado, I present my story. 
> 
> Karma and Okuda are 41, and Makoto, the Akabane's eldest son is 15, and Ai and Haruhi are 13. 
> 
> P.S: Keep yourselves healthy during this time of global pandemic!

The Start of A New Generation 

As the polls closed at 8’o clock, the exit poll that the broadcasters announced was clear: The opposition was expected to win the general election with an overwhelming majority, expected to win anywhere from 267 to 281 seats out of the overall 465 seats in the House of Representatives, thus ushering in a change of power. It was an election like no other. Terasaka’s party, the ruling party which at one point in history had been in power for over 50 years had been defeated after ten years in power by the opposition which had recruited new faces from the ministries to ensure that they had professionals at the reins of some of the important ministries, and thus Nakamura Rio, who worked as a diplomat at MOFA(Ministry of Foreign Affairs) was recruited last year as a candidate for the House of Councillors and won a seat in Tokyo the same year. Akabane Karma, a bureaucrat at METI (Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry) was recruited that same year to run for a seat in the next general election, which was today. 

As Karma and his team were watching the results of the election come in (Karma did watch with concern Terasaka’s constituency, Tokyo’s 2nd district, to find out he had won his fifth term in office by a big margin. He sighed in relief.), they waited for the announcement of their race in Tokyo’s 26th district. Karma had gone up against a prominent politician, a 10 term lawmaker, and the media flocked over the race in his constituency because of that. 

Finally, they heard a ding go off and some smooth jazz as one of the broadcasters announced the exit poll for Tokyo 26th. 

“Yes, and as for Tokyo's 26th district…Oh! Akabane Karma, the opposition candidate has been confirmed to be elected for the seat. Akabane-san, a former bureaucrat from METI is expected to win 55.8% of the vote, while the ruling party candidate, the current Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of MOF(Ministry of Finance) Sugabe Taro is projected to lose, only gaining 39.7% of the vote.” 

Tokyo’s 26th District:

Akabane Karma, 41 years old, newcomer, 55.8%, opposition,  ** Elected  **

Sugabe Taro, 73 years old, current member, 39.7%, ruling party 

The national broadcaster also announced the same thing, and Karma’s family and team cheered with joy. Everyone shared laughs, hugs, tears with each other, and Karma and Okuda shared a hot kiss to which Makoto, Ai, and Haruhi broke off with a sigh. 

After interviews with the broadcasters as the man who defeated Sugabe, one of the heavyweights and one of the leaders of a major faction within the now-former ruling party, and as the next Minister of METI, Karma gave his victory speech to the precious constituents of his now constituency: 

He took the mike and amid flashes of photography started speaking, 

“First, I’d like to thank my excellent staff who helped me from day one of the election campaign, my lovely friends who stood with me all the way, the constituents who put their trust in me, to the constituents who voted for Minister Sugabe for giving us a competitive race, and most of all, my dear wife and my three children who have been with me through every sort of trial and error I’ve been through. 

Even though I have received many congratulations on this memorable day, I think today’s the only day I can enjoy such luxuries, since the real game starts here. There were various memorable political events in my life, the first being that our seniors nearly thirty years ago when I was twelve, changed politics when they came into office with a landslide victory, taking power from the ruling party that had ruled Japan for over 50 years at the time, and the second is that after they fell out of power, the generation that came after them also changed power fourteen years ago from the current ruling party. We have learned that we must involve ourselves in politics by voting to avoid leaders who only think about themselves and who abuse the power of their office to treat their friends with personal presents and making the bureaucrats cover up for them by obstructing their power from the events thirty years ago, and we have learned from the last fifteen years that even though it is essential that we participate in politics by voting for our officers, it is also equally important for us to be wise who to vote for and to look at the forest instead of a single tree if we are to avoid rocks on the high sea lead by a government who only seeks to maintain power by politicking rather than engaging in true politics for the people and blaming others for their faults rather than taking responsibility... This country has come a long way from those times and now the weight has come to my shoulders and our party. 75 percent of our people have voted nationwide and have entrusted us with government, and I know quite firmly that we must reply to their call with good politics. I know that I’m not the perfect guy,” His family chuckled softly on that part, and their friends who were watching at home laughed. 

“But I promise that as long as I’m in office, I will try and try again to avoid the mistakes made by our seniors and yet keep the conviction that others hold me to and that I hold myself to, and that is: as a servant, I will do my best to heal people through politics and as minister of METI. Thank you very much, and good night. May you enjoy peace tonight and I hope to serve you.” 

Karma ended his speech with applause from the party that had gathered here and he gave one final bow to the cameras before he sat back down. He sighed, knowing there would be a lot of work to do to adjust to his now new job at Nakata-Cho, and it would be a lot more tough and tedious than the previous job in the area. His wife held his hand and he rubbed the back of it and he smiled at his family and staff. He would need all the help he could get if he was to live by that conviction that he had just held himself to. 


End file.
